Kiss of Death
by bellemusique
Summary: oneshot inspired by a picture off dA. i do not own picture or Zelda.


…I know. I'm updating more than usual. But I've been going through dA and I saw this picture that gave me a brilliant idea. It's called Share your Pain and it's drawn by raiyneofgalin.

**Anyway, this will be a one shot. If you're tired of my Zelda fics already then you can leave and not come back XDD jk.**

**I do not own Zelda. And I do not own the picture I was talking about. PS this will be short =D**

**Kiss of Death.**

A door shuts and there is nothing but fog and water in the room, with a island and a tree right in the middle. The Hero of Time enters, hoping it is just a room to relax and rest in before he continues his quest in the aquatic temple.

Some kind of annoying fairy tells the young man that an useful item is behind the locked door a few feet in front of them.

The hero sighs. He knows there is some kind of enemy in this room he has to defeat in order to gain access in this room.

What he does not know that the 'enemy' he has to defeat is actually his own shadow..

Link's ears perk up when he hears water splashing from someone running. He turns around just in time to see a sword swing at him. He rolls down on the ground, managing to escape only with a cut on his shoulder.

His hand goes straight to his shoulder, wincing as the pain starts to hit him. A deep chuckle echoed through the room as the same person walks closer to the fallen boy.

Link rolls over and to get up on his knees and grabs the Master Sword, eyes glaring. He notices the details of the attacker. He was like him. Only more shadow-looking.

The shadow smirks evilly before swinging his own sword at Link again. This time, he is ready for the attack. He brings his sword up to block, causing both metals to clang together.

Dark walks closer, attempting to force the sword back into Link. But their strengths were equally matched.

Link pushed back with more strength he could muster, his teeth gritting. The dark one simply smirked wider as the swords drew closer to him.

Dark asked the other if he was tired yet, but the question was ignored as Link shoved the shadow's sword out of the way and rose his sword to attack.

As soon as the sword got close enough to take off his head, Dark melted into into the water, leaving the confused hero to look around in wonder.

Moments later, a chuckle was heard again, right beside the withering tree on the island. Link walked up to the tree, sheathing his sword and in hand his bow and arrow.

Few yards away was the shadow, something between a grin and a smirk painted on his face.

Link pulled the arrow back, closing one eye to get better aim. Letting go, a stream of light followed the arrow's direction, aiming right to Dark's heart.

Or wherever his heart would be, if he didn't have one.

Of course, Dark Link easily avoided the arrow. He melted into the water once more and appeared behind his other self.

Link didn't have time to say a word before he was knocked out cold.

Link awoke to Navi's shrill cries of pain. His eyes opened and saw the most horrible thing he has ever seen.

The arrow he had fired at Dark was now stabbed through Navi's body. A puddle of dark blood circled the fairy. Her wings were torn apart, some a few strands of it were still attached to her body.

A boot stomped on the frail body ending the cries. Link's eyes widen and began to tear up. Dark's eyes flashed with evil; his smirk wider than ever before.

The hero tried to move away and aid his friend, but he realized he was wrapped around the tree with rope.

His struggles against the strong rope was useless. Tears were already falling off of his cheek when Dark came right in front of him.

"So pretty… So _so_ pretty."

Link sniffed as he looked up in confusion at Dark.

The shadow bend now slightly to become level with Link's face. He leered his face closer until their lips were inches apart.

The other's face had turned into a tint of pink as their lips connected.

..then Dark thrusted his sword into Link's gut.

Blood began to trickle out of Link's mouth as more tears fell down. Dark put his free hand around the nape of his neck.

Link's eyes fell shut and his whole body became still.

The kiss.. Of death.


End file.
